


Iris

by artisticpear



Category: The Goonies (1985)
Genre: 1980s, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Men Crying, Romantic Fluff, Separation Anxiety, Teen Romance, gay in the 1980s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear
Summary: When everything's made to be brokenI just want you to know who I am.





	Iris

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls

Mikey and Mouth sat on Cannon Beach overlooking the rocks they had been in when they went on the One Eyed Willy adventure. They were around 16 now and had started highschool. 

They had been meeting on the beach a lot in the recent months. Mikey had realized that that was the only way he'd see Mouth other than at school. God knows, when your mother catches you kissing a boy in her house _in the 80's_ that it'd be hard to have him over again. Recently afterwards, Mouth had bigger problems to deal with. Irene had told his grandmother about the encounter and he was neck deep in dangerous waters.

Mikey's parents didn't talk about it after it happened. Or at least, they didn't talk to him. They were busy worrying that their innocent nerdy son had turned out to be a homosexual and trying to figure out how to "fix" him. He and Data started hanging out more soon after so he wouldn't have to listen to their redundant worrying. He also was glad he'd have a friend to be with now that Mouth was basically home bound until graduation.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company. They hadn't been able to meet up with each other in months. Mikey looked at the older boy beside him. Mouth still looked like he did when they were still fourteen, just bigger and he kept his hair a bit longer than he used to.

"I'm glad we got to see each other, Clarke." He smiled as he spoke softly. Mouth smirked.

"Who told you that you could call me that?" The boy chuckled. He wouldn't admit it but he was glad too. Being withheld from Mikey for so long was starting to mess with him. 

It was silent again. Mouth lived in silence now. Not able to talk, not able to leave the house; He hated it. He was hurting. Oh how he was _hurting._ Everyone he loved or that loved him had turned on him. He was so alone. He just wanted to-

"Mouth?" Mikey leaned forward to try and catch his attention. " What's wrong? You're crying."

Fuck. He _was_ crying. He wiped his face. "Guess the salty air is irritating my eyes.." Mouth lied. He knew Mikey knew.

"Hey.... Talk to me, what's wrong?" Mikey shifted and the buttons on his denim jacket glinted in the sunlight. A beat. Mouth looked towards the horizon.

"I'd give up forever to touch you.." Mouth looked at him. "Cause I know you feel me.. somehow. I miss you, Mike." Mikey listened intently. Mouth scratched the back of his neck. "You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be. I don't want to miss you anymore."

Mikey took the older boy's hand into his. He smiled. Mouth wasn't one to let out his feelings so he let the boy that he loved so much go on.

Mouth wanted to hide. "I.. I don't want the world to see me like this, they won't understand, y'know?" He glanced at Mikey and the boy nodded. "And I'm... I'm so _broken.._"

Mikey took the boy's face into his hands. "You're perfect, Clarke." He gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll love you no matter what." Lips connected for a moment, and Mouth hugged him.

"I love you too, Michael." He smiled lightly and buried his head into the nape of Mikey's neck.

_When Every_ _thing_ _'s made to be broken..._

They stayed there for a while. Mikey ended up in Mouth's arms eventually. They were so in love and they didn't care who saw. Mouth ran his hands through his boyfriend's hair and smiled.

_I just want you to know who I am._


End file.
